


The Last Party

by suburbdream



Category: Suede (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbdream/pseuds/suburbdream
Summary: 所有的分開和重逢，不過是因為不夠愛。
Relationships: Brett Anderson/Bernard Butler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Last Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007.

我喜歡身體勝過一切。我為年輕而美好的身體寫歌，誰他媽說從我的歌詞裏看到了靈魂，哦好吧，肉體就是靈魂。  
很多年後，我已經不能清楚記起Bernard的臉，但是我記得他的身體。  
他的年輕的身體，像青草蔓延，生命無限廣闊。  
而他們說，Brett Anderson首先失去的是美貌，其次才是才華。  
去他媽的美貌才華。  
我失去的只是撫摸那具身體的觸覺。像海水慢慢淹沒頭顱，悄無聲息。而恐懼縮短了時間。

於是我可以成為倫敦街頭隨處可見的中年男人，常年在室內因而顯得神經質的蒼白的皮膚，已經開始有禿頂的跡象，穿半舊的呢子大衣，靠在街角抽大麻，偶爾有漂亮妞兒經過，眯著眼睛朝她們的背影吹個響亮的口哨，順便詛咒倫敦冬天曖昧不明的陽光。  
八個月前我同製作人吵了最後一架，他摔門而去之前惡狠狠地沖我說，你他媽就抽大麻抽到死吧。  
最後他們都放棄我。

也有過好時光。那時候我跟Mat剛到倫敦，認識Justine的時候她還有甜蜜嘴唇。我們三個整日在街上晃蕩，靠在唱片店外面的紅牆上把the smith的歌唱得七零八落。我跟Justine一人一口地抽一支煙，旁若無人地接吻，有一個世紀那麽長。倫敦竟也仿佛沒有冬天，街心公園的高大喬木仍有翠綠的枝椏，垂下鵝黃色花朵。  
那時候我那麽年輕，根本用不著恐懼，連略作迷茫都被風吹成了顛倒眾生的姿態。

我喜歡一切上癮的東西——而我們年輕的時候大都這樣，酒精，大麻，麗塔·海華絲的電影，Johnny Marr的吉他，David Bowie的易裝癖，還有，Bernard Butler的眼神。  
無數個春天的夜晚，發光體一般熱情的人群，麥克風線在我的腰間纏繞，人們為之瘋狂的是我的歌，我的聲音，我的嘴唇和手指。  
而站在我身邊的青年，在結束每一曲的瞬間，臉上都有泫然欲泣的表情。那個時候他的眼神，仿佛在瞬間生長。它發芽，抽枝，掛葉，蜿蜒起伏，綿延過台下迷醉的人群，向遠方伸出去，但又不是漫天的蔓延，而是像夜空中的一隻飛鳥，向著月亮不斷地飛高、盤旋。恍惚將這世界隔成了兩半。

那是我們出第一張唱片之前的歲月，酒精，和絃還有荷爾蒙躁動著的早春，我在浴室裏吻過Bernard。  
他那時候非常瘦，被我壓在牆角死命掙扎也沒有用。他的嘴唇並不柔軟，但是有薄荷味的漱口水味道，我很喜歡。  
然後他開始咬我，血腥氣在口腔裏彌漫，真討厭，把漱口水的味道抹掉了。我也毫不客氣咬回去。  
像兩隻嗜血的獸。  
而那是我們之間唯一一個吻。

那時候我跟Justine已經分手，演出的時候在後臺碰到Damon，那個張狂的黃毛小子故意吻她像要吻出火來，手也伸到內衣裏去。  
去你媽的。有本事你們到臺上去做愛。  
Bernard坐在角落裏調弦，他的頭髮長得很長了，低頭的時候就遮住大半張臉。他就坐在那裏，管他活色生香還是荒淫無恥，他什麽也不在意。  
像是無盡的時空旅途裏靜止的未來。劣跡斑斑的世界裏唯一純淨的一隅。  
我看著他，只覺得身體裏每一個細胞都在叫囂，他是我的。他只能是我的。

每一次做愛都像強暴。他在黑暗裏死命咬緊牙關一聲不吭，但是流很多汗，讓我覺得自己像抱了一株水生植物在懷裏。溫暖又潮濕，整個世界像是一個密封的罐頭，一點風都沒有。  
睡著的時候又乖得不像話，他的睫毛的陰影是個完美的扇形。呼吸均勻而綿長，仿佛行走在直到世界盡頭的河堤上。  
我迷戀這具身體，年輕倔強，卻又沒有攻擊性。比任何一種LSD都讓人沉溺。

我們之間並沒有那麽多美好的回憶。大多數時候我們無休止地爭吵，他痛恨我把他那些華麗流暢的曲子寫成給毒品的情詩，而我，多年後我終於能夠承認，我嫉妒他的才華，像有星星種在他心裏那樣生命力旺盛的才華。  
有多迷戀他的身體，就有多嫉妒。迷戀得咬牙切齒。嫉妒得歇斯底里。  
然而不管怎麽說，對我來說那是一段甜蜜的日子，我唱的每一個字都是我的愛，無論是該死的大麻，還是該死的Bernard Butler。

我說大抵我們年輕時候都喜歡一切上癮的東西，但是Bernard是個例外。他不容易沉溺。  
後來我明白，不容易沉溺，就不會被迫清醒，也許就不會哭泣。

他的冷漠仍然沒有攻擊性，當他說和你，和suede再沒有關係的時候，他只是陳述這樣的事實而已。  
因為已經是陌生人了。  
所以他神色平靜語氣淡然，還有一點不耐煩。  
而我竟然也毫不慌張，心像是一個巨大的宇宙垃圾場，什麽都能丟進去不管不問。比如絕望，比如憎恨，比如茫然。  
還有呢？愛嗎？也許吧。  
真他媽可笑。  
連一句再見也沒有說。

Suede當然不會完蛋。我找來更年輕的吉他手，沒有他那麽才華橫溢，但是已經足夠用。要是那小子沒有用酒精把自己搞成個讓人崩潰的胖子，也許我也能夠愛上他。哈，誰知道呢。  
唱片賣得好是輕而易舉的事情，在電臺採訪裏隨便講幾句不知所云的話就可以上頭條，也可以跟漂亮女人約會上床談戀愛，沒有Bernard這個怪胎樂隊的氣氛好得就差空氣裏飛出粉紅泡泡了。  
然而這些都不能成為重點。重點是我一次次發現自己在原地打轉，一次次站在相同的起點上，音樂停滯不前。  
我開始討厭自己的聲音。每一次吐氣，發聲，都能聞得到腐爛的味道。

我無法安靜。世界像是巨大的馬場，數不清的脫韁野馬狂亂地奔跑，寸草不生。  
毒品也幫不了我。幻覺裏絕望更清晰，疼痛更尖銳，欲望更強烈。  
我的過去已經離棄我了。  
好吧見鬼去吧過去！我把公寓裏所有的酒從視窗扔出去，安靜的夜裏玻璃破碎的聲音竟也像慶典的禮花。然後一把火燒了所有的大麻迷幻劑。我戒了毒癮，像個佛教徒一樣吃素，上健身房健身，養小動物，參加慈善活動，穿皮衣喝咖啡用標準法語點餐在頒獎典禮上感謝爸爸媽媽兄弟姐妹製作公司電視臺甚至載我來現場的司機先生。  
我用心經營我的新生活。雖然我已不再年輕，雖然我終日滿懷恐懼。

然而當某一天深夜我醒過來，每一寸皮膚都像要乾裂開來，我絕望地想念擁抱一株水生植物的觸感。多年過去，也許根本就沒有愛，只有無盡的毒，深入五臟六腑，無藥可醫。

我已深深疲倦，像等到一場沒有終結的死亡。

這一年行將結束的時候，我去了阿姆斯特丹。傳說中的rave party，抽著大麻的DJ把碟打得像轟炸機過境，暗淡的天空下瘋狂的人群，無處躲藏。  
走出酒吧大門的時候天空開始微微亮起來，我在街角一家24小時營業的商店買了一瓶昂貴的紅酒，當作給自己的聖誕禮物。  
也許走出商店大門，左轉到某條街道，就可以看到他在阿姆斯特丹的家。或者在某一天的傍晚，走在人潮湧動的商業街上，沒有預兆地同他擦肩而過。  
但是毫無意義。  
所有的分開和重逢，不過是因為不夠愛。

我抱著一瓶昂貴的紅酒，走在阿姆斯特丹喧囂的日和夜之間的縫隙裏，如同抱著不知該饋贈給誰的自己。


End file.
